When shooting firearms, especially in stressful situations, it can be important that the firearm be maintained in a relatively steady, stable position to ensure accuracy of a user or shooter's aim. In some instances, shooters may not be able to hold a firearm consistently in a set position without wavering, particularly after the onset of fatigue that can result from strain on the shooter due, in some instances, to the size and weight of the firearm. Conventional peripheral support devices have been used with firearms to stabilize a firearm to reduce vibration, wavering, etc., and to improve shooting accuracy. However, many conventional peripheral support devices can still be relatively unstable, and some may require the use of special mounting tools to associate the peripheral support device to the firearm. Other conventional peripheral support devices may be relatively difficult to attach and/or detach from an associated firearm. Yet other conventional peripheral support devices may require that relatively expensive modifications be made to an associated firearm, which may mar the finish of the firearm.